1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clay nanoparticles, and particularly to a method of storing exfoliated nanoclay particles to prevent agglomeration thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phyllosilicates, such as montmorillonite, kaolinite, halloysite, and the like, are clays with a wide variety of uses, particularly in their nanoparticle forms (i.e., nanoclays). Such nanoclays are used in the oil industry, in the medical and pharmaceutical industries, and a wide variety of other industries. Nanoclays have a wide variety of desirable properties, making them useful as flocculants, catalysts, anti-caking agents and more.
In their natural state, phyllosilicate clays clump or agglomerate into macro-scale particles. Nanoclays are typically produced from the larger scale clay particles by a process known as exfoliation, which separates the agglomerated particles, layer by layer, into individual clay layers or platelets. A typical method of exfoliation involves the use of a high shear mixer at high speed. However, the exfoliated nanoclay particles tend to re-agglomerate, particularly when held in liquid suspension or solution. Thus, when stored and/or transported, the re-agglomerated nanoparticles must once again be exfoliated. Such exfoliation must be performed again and again, prior to the application of the exfoliated nanoclay particles. Thus, a method of storing exfoliated nanoclay particles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.